Pinkie's Special Somepony
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: When Pinkie turned figuring out her romantic life into a game, most ponies found themselves involved in some way or another. Pinkie Pie/? (Though, I promise, if you don't read my other fics, you'll never be able to guess who it is) femslash, etc. One shot.


... Um... I have no idea what to say about the fact that I actually wrote this. Oh well, femslash about ponies, let's do this thing.

**OhWell,MostOfThisCategoryIsFemslashAnyway**

Pairing: Pinkie Pie/? (The question mark is for those of you who don't read my other stuff. Any of my regular readers know exactly who this is), Slight Rainbow Dash/Fluttershy

Universe: My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic

Rating: Soft T

Warning: Femslash involving Ponies, possible OOCness because I'm maybe not as familiar with this category as I should be to write this, but whatever. The plot bunnies wait for no one, human or pony!

**IWon'tFeelBadForWritingThisATALLJustSaying**

No pony in Equestria could decide whether or not they should be surprised at the two pair that was revealed by Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. It was almost completely unlikely, yet at the same time, it made perfect sense, that it would be her.

Recently, Pinkie Pie had announced that she had fallen in love. Then, she refused to tell anyone as she had decided to make a game out of it- If any pony could figure out who it was in a week, they would win. If not, they all lost and she won. Then she shortened the deadline to four days because she didn't want to wait an entire week. Whoever won would get their own personal batch of their favorite cupcakes.

So, every pony began to talk to eachother, trying to flush out whoever it was that Pinkie had said she was dating, which was especially challenging since she hadn't specified if it was a pony or a brony. Some ponies went to Pinkie herself and either tried to bum clues off of her or trick her into revealing the identity of her special some pony. However, whenever they did this, Pinkie would just wink and tell the not to cheat, or they would be disqualified.

The first day, most ponies just went about their normal routines and just tried to figure it out among themselves. As the week went on and the competition became fiercer, many ponies turned to hanging around Pinkie Pie and following her around, but she acted exactly the same to everypony she encountered. They were all sure that no one would be able to figure our who Pinkie's special somepony was.

On the fourth day, however, somepony finally discovered the secret pony's identity. Every pony had gotten everything done that they needed to do for the day so that they could devote the remaining hours until sunset to finding Pinkie's somepony. This quickly turned into finding Pinkie herself, as many of them were informed by ponies who had gotten finished earlier that Pinkie was no where to be seen. She wasn't in her bakery, nor in her home, the park, or anywhere else that she could normally be found. At first, a few ponies were worried until Rainbow Dash declared that she must be out with her special somepony, and that meant that whoever could find her first would win.

They ponies and bronies who were participating scattered and went, some seperately, some in groups, to hopefully find Pinkie themselves. Surprisingly, it actually took quite a while to find her and, surprisingly, Fluttershy was the pony to do so. She, Applejack and Rainbow Dash had somehow ended up searching together, with Dash looking from the sky, Fluttershy searching the area to the right and Applejack searching the area to the left as they went. The three were past the edge of Ponyville, just a small ways into the forest, when Fluttershy heard the sound of soft breathing coming from her right. At first she froze, horrible thoughts of waking some forest monster rushing through her head. Before she could bolt back to Applejack, however, she noticed that if she looked through that bush at just the right angle, she could see tiny spots of pink from the other side. Carefully, she trotted over, giving the bush a wide berth as she made her way around it to see if it was, indeed Pinkie Pie.

It was. And apparently Rainbow Dash was right about her being with her special somepony. There, shaded by a tree and hidden by a bush, laid not one, but two ponies. Obviously, one was Pinkie. The other was a pony that Fluttershy had only seen a few times before. She was a pegasus, like Dash. She was dark purple with a long, sleek, jet black mane that normally covered a large part of her face, though now it fanned over the sleeping pair. Her cutie mark was a dark grey rain cloud, which fit well considering that since she had come to Ponyville, whenever they needed rain or even a storm, Rainbow Dash assigned her to it. She was rather quiet, compared to most ponies, though she was nowhere near as quiet or shy as Fluttershy knew herself to be. She hadn't been there when this pony first came to Ponyville, but she remembered hearing about her a few times and seeing her every now and again, though for the most part she stayed by herself, or so they had all thought. For the life of her, she couldn't remember her name though...

Fluttershy thought about waking them up herself. She, like any other pony, loved Pinkie's cupcakes. But while Pinkie was a good friend of her's, she didn't know the other pony, she couldn't even remember her name, she didn't know if her cutie mark represented her name, her job or her personality, so she didn't know how she would take it. Besides, Pinkie was always generous with her cupcakes and did things like this all the time, and she would have shared with the other two anyway. After a moment's consideration, she quietly trotted away from the two, over to where she remembered Applejack was. Conveniently, Dash had landed and was helping the farm pony search.

"A- Applejack. Rainbow Dash." She called quietly to the two when she was close enough to be heard.

"Good, you're back. We were just thinking we should move on from this part. They probably would have gone a little deeper into the forest, I think." Dash told her, and Fluttershy smiled shyly and blushed at her long time crush, happy to be able to tell her that she had actually done something cool by herself, sort of.

"Actually, I found them." She said shyly.

"See, Applejack, I told you they would be-... Wait, did you say you found them?" Dash backtracked comically. Fluttershy giggled at her surprise and nodded. Next thing she knew, Rainbow Dash grinned and lurched forward to hug her. She pulled back just as quickly, leaving Fluttershy to stare wide-eyed at the pony for a second before she lowered her head, hoping that the fiery blush she felt wouldn't show.

"Great job Fluttershy! Who is it? Is it somepony we know? Is it Rarity? She didn't want to help search, so she's a pretty prime candidate. Or maybe it's-" Applejack interupted what would, no doubt, having been a guessing streak that listed every pony they knew.

"Calm down Dash. How 'bout we go see the lucky somepony ourselves, eh Fluttershy?" Fluttershy wordlessly nodded, unable to speak after the unexpected hug. "Alright then, lead the way little darlin'." The farm pony and the pegasus followed the yellow and pink pony back to where the two rested.

Upon seeing them, both stared in shock for a moment before Applejack softly chuckled, while Dash just grinned like a maniac.

"Well what do ya know. Pinkie did say that she would make sure they were the "bestest best friends in all of Equestria if it was the last thing she did!" and I guess she went above and beyond." The pegasus pony mimicked Pinkie's high, bubbly voice with an ease reserved for longtime friends, though her voice stayed quiet.

"She sure did. I still can't believe it was little ol' Dragon though. I would have thought Pinkie would have ended up with some pony a little more... energetic and fast-paced." Fluttershy noticed the searching, knowing look Applejack gave Dash, though the pegasus herself didn't seem to, and had to fight down a spike of jealousy that she knew was irrational, since Pinkie's special somepony clearly wasn't Dash, like she had first worried about, therefore she was still available...

"Oh, you might actually be surprised about little Dragon. She might come off a little dark and broody and anti-social, but she's a totally different pony if you get to know her well enough that she considers you a friend. Kind of like our little Fluttershy is apparently a secretly awesome detective when she gets the chance." Dash playfully bumped into said pony, then immediately turned towards the sleeping two. Before the other two could stop her, she trotted over to the dozing ponies, leaned down next to Pinkie's ear and-

"HEY PINKIE WE WIN! OUCH! She shouted in the ponies ear, which caused both ponies to shoot up from their sleep, which ended in Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie bumping forheads rather painfully. As the three ponies sat there, two rubbing their heads in pain and the third just trying to figure out what had happened, Applejack and Fluttershy looked at eachother and sighed in exasperation before making their way towards the three.

"Ow! Dashie, that wasn't very nice at all." Pinkie whined as she continued to rub her aching head.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would shoot up like that." Dragon, who was now oriented and not sleep-confused, raised an eyebrow at her boss, who was also one of her only friends in Ponyville, but she said nothing.

"Don't look at me like that Dragon! And anyway, it doesn't matter now, cuz guess what, Pinkie, you lose!" The blue pegasus stuck her tongue out at her best friend. Pinkie giggled.

"Yeah, I guess I do. So do you guys want me to split the batch three ways?" She looked at the three ponies who had apparently found her.

"Actually, Fluttershy was the one who found you, she just came to get us before she woke you up, so I think she should get the cupcakes." Applejack nodded in agreement.

"I-I'll share. I wouldn't have found them if you two hadn't wanted to look in the forest, and I'm sure you two would have found them eventually." Fluttershy blushed when she found herself the center of attention.

"Alright, I'll make 'em tomorrow morning, you guys can come pick 'em up then, okay? Maybe you guys can go eat then in the park or something." Somehow Dash and Fluttershy both missed Pinkie's very obvious wink towards Applejack. The farm pony, of course, had caught on long before that unsubtle hint was sent haphazardly her way.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome! We could make a day of it!" You can make some extras for you and Dragon and the five of us could all go to the park!" Dash began planning excitedly before she was interupted.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, but I'm gonna have a lot of extra work tomorrow 'cuz I pushed some of today's off until tomorrow. Wish I could, but I can't. Anyway, I've gotta go, Applebloom will probably be needin' some help right about now. See ya'll later!" The pony trotted off in the direction of Ponyville before she actually had to give any details about her on the spot lie.

"Oh well." Dash seemed a little disappointed but quickly recovered. "Well then, I guess the four of us-" This time Pinkie Pie interupted her.

"Sorry Dashie, but we can't make it either. I'm ready to go on a date with my special somepony in public now that you guys finally stopped being bad at this game. I've been dying to show her off forever! Next time for sure though!" Pinkie promised solemnly (well, comparitively...) Dash seemed stumped for a moment before she recovered, grin wider than before, and turned towards Fluttershy.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me then Fluttershy. I guess that makes it a date. See you then!" She leaned forward before the timid pony could react, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and then turned around and flew off with a wide grin on her face.

The three stood there, staring at eachother, Pinkie smiling like she had just won all of the sugar in the world, Dragon with an amuzed little smile on her face and Fluttershy with a completely blank look on her face. There was a long pause where Pinkie and Dragon just sat there, staring at the timid pony, waiting for her to react. It took a lot longer than expected.

"I-I-" Fluttershy muttered, almost to herself after several moments, "I... I HAVE TO GO GET READY!" The normally quiet pony shrieked, startling poth of the others before she took off towards Ponyville, faster than anypony in all of Equestria had ever seen her move.

"... Do you think she's doing that on purpose?" Dragon finally asked as they watched the blushing pony's retreat.

"Who, Dashie? I don't know. Dash can be pretty smart, but she doesn't always pay attention to things... I think she probably does though, at least a little bit." Pinkie decided and the two Ponies rose from their comfortable little spot, beginning to make their way back to Ponyville.

"So, you're going to show me off tomorrow?" Dragon teased.

"Of course! You don't think I would lie, do you?" Dragon rolled her eyes and shook her her. "Good! ... Hey Dragon, my head still hurts. Will you kiss it better?" Pinkie fluttered her eyes at the smaller pony enticingly. Said pony rolled her eyes again, but still leaned up to gently kiss the small lump.

"Better?"

"Yup! That was exactly what it needed."

**Hm... Don'tKnowWhatToSayAboutThat...**

I've been getting some really, really weird plot bunnies lately. This one kind of surprise tackled me, and it wasn't as weird as some of the other ones. Like one that I keep telling myself not to write is a Pewds/Cry/Marzia/OFC (obviously Dragon), moresome, not love triangle/square thing. Not sure about that one. Not sure at all.

Anyway, thanks for reading, my lovelies, and I'll hopefully see you in my other stories!


End file.
